As the world becomes a global community, persons, who may speak different languages, frequently need to interact. Whether the occasion is communication between employees of a company with offices on different continents, multi-national summits, tourism, or any other situation resulting in a language difference between persons, the ability to communicate effectively and efficiently is useful. Typically, such communication between persons speaking different language may involve the use of an interpreter, primitive physical gestures, or entering text into a device that performs a translation. Each of these arrangements has drawbacks: an interpreter can be expensive and involves at least an additional person being involved in the communication, only a limited amount of information may be able to be communicated using primitive physical gestures, and typing text into a computerized device may be inefficient and require the necessary equipment.
Additionally, latecomers (or persons who are not paying attention) to conversations, speeches, or presentations may miss important statements of the speaker. Conventionally, the latecomer may ask someone who was present about what was said, directly question the speaker, and/or miss out on the earlier discussed aspects. None of these options may be optimal: another person may become annoyed at being asked about the earlier speech of the speaker and/or the latecomer's tardiness (or the person's lack of attention) may be emphasized as two examples.